femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Stacy Lawford (Motive)
Stacy Lawford (Kacey Rohl) is the main villainess from "Best Enemies," episode 3.09 of Motive (airdate May 3, 2015). She is a writer for an online gossip blog known as Wicked City, and the best friend of Nika Reid. Nika was the assistant for photographer Eric Sharpe, who was known to have sexually assaulted a number of his models, one of them being Tyler Carver. She saw the job as her one chance at a big break, despite Stacy telling her that she's better than working for Eric and that she could get a job anywhere. One night, Stacy and Nika attended a party thrown by Eric, with Nika (who had been resisting Eric's advances in the past) planning to hook up with Eric at the event. However, after seeing a drunk Stacy, Eric attempted to get a threesome out of it, but Nika decided to take her friend home. She called a cab for Stacy, and after seeing a man follow her and asking to share Stacy's cab, Nika lets him in. As it turned out, the man raped Stacy during the cab ride, and on the following morning, Stacy angrily confronted Nika regarding what happened to her, with Nika blowing her off. An enraged Stacy lashed out at Nika, accusing her of allowing her job to change her, as well as not caring about Stacy overall. After this, Stacy grabbed a knife and stabbed Nika to death, and following the murder, the villainess placed Nika's body in Eric's bed next to him, which resulted in Eric being accused of killing Nika. Even after evidence proved Eric innocent, the evil Stacy manipulated Danielle Reid (Nika's sister) into believing that Eric was the killer, and after hearing about Eric being released, Stacy voiced her anger to Danielle, stating that Eric shouldn't get away with murder. Her words got into Danielle's head, as she went out one night and shot Eric (non-fatally) to avenge Nika. After Danielle revealed that Stacy was the one who told her that Eric killed Nika, it led to Angie Flynn tracking down Stacy and revealing her as Nika's killer. During interrogation, Stacy revealed what happened to her in the moments leading to the murder, and confessed to killing Nika, stating that she wasn't there for her when she needed her. She stated that she didn't mean to kill Nika, but admitted to framing Eric due to him being a habitual sex offender. Angie informed Stacy that a description of her attacker was revealed and that she could file a report, only for Stacy to reply that she had no chance with a jury due to her being drunk and even Nika not believing her. Stacy was arrested for Nika's murder. Trivia * Kacey Rohl also played Haunting Hour villainesses Adriana (Season One), and later appeared on iZombie as the evil Cher Morgan. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested